Chloe: Hetalia Version
by ChocoVanille
Summary: Feliciano Vargas is used to pain. After all, he always sees his brother with his lover. He sees the way Spain looks at Lovino. But he only recognizes how he himself feels. But when these thoughts start to bloom into madness, how will he cope with this pain? Warning: Snapped!Italy, character death Based off the Vocaloid song, "Chloe" by Lily


Chloe-Hetalia Ver.

A/N: This is just a random one-shot because I was bored. I got the idea from listening to too much Vocaloid. I think this will be my last story until after finals. My next update will be during summer…I think…? The story's basically from Feli's POV.

Feliciano stared at Spain and Romano longingly. He watched as Romano blushed profusely at some comment Spain made, making the Spaniard laugh. He felt something coiling in the bottom of his stomach and turned away.

"Feli!"

Feliciano turned around. "Ve~?"

Spain stood hands on his hips, "Where do you think you're going, chica? Lovi and I were waiting for you to start dinner!"

Feli smiled, "Ve, really? I'm so glad! Be right there~!"

Lovino and Spain looked at him, then went back inside.

_You know he loves Lovi. Not you._

Shut up! Feliciano told himself. I know…I know very well…but I still love him…

OvO

Feliciano saw the Allies coming, so he did what came naturally. Waved a white flag!

Germany sighed and shook his head. "THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU DO WHEN THE ENEMY'S COMING!"

Feli flinched at the shout. "S-Sorry Doitsu…"

_He won't look at you. He hates you. He'll leave you alone. You'll have to wander alone forever. Spain hates you as well. They all think you're a coward!_

SHUT UP! THEY LOVE ME! Feliciano mentally shouted. He found tears building behind his closed eyelids and blinked them away quickly. They…do love me…don't they…?

OvO

Feliciano sat with Lovino on a porch swing on their house's porch, looking at the sunset. "Ve~…the sunset's so pretty, right? Right Lovi!"

Lovino nodded.

Suddenly, Spain's car drove up their driveway. Feliciano stared, then ran down to meet him.

Spain opened his car door, to be tackled by a hug from the younger Italy. "Hey chica! Been a while, hasn't it!"

Feliciano laughed happily. "Yup!"

Lovino came down. "Been a while, Tomato Bastard."

Spain laughed, and tilted his head up for a kiss. "You're so mean to your boss Spain!"

Feliciano's smile wavered, but neither noticed it.

_ See? He only loves Lovino! Why try and pretend otherwise?_

All I want…all I want…is for him to feel my kisses…my affection…

OvO

Feliciano curled up in the corner of his room. The sounds coming from Lovi and Spain's room made him VERY upset.

The only thing I can do…is cry. Bury my head in my arms…and cry. That's all I'm good for…

_You can get Spain to love you…you can get rid of your competition…_

But that means killing Lovi! I can't do that! Feli thought appalled. But…maybe…maybe it would work!

He began to think of a plan…one that would get him Spain…

OvO

Spain and Lovi sat, laughing on the couch. Feli came in, and the two stopped abruptly.

Feli looked at Lovi sadly.

"Hey, fratello, are you okay?" Lovi asked nervously.

Feli smiled at him. "I will be…" he grabbed a knife, and ran at Lovi, but as he abrubtly as he'd begun running, he fell to his knees.

Feli knelt on the ground, blood pouring from the wound in his stomach. "Wh-Wha! I'm..b-bleeding…?"

Lovino and Antonio stood there staring.

Feli collapsed.

Lovi shrieked. "FRATELLO!"

Feli lay on the ground, blood trickling from the corner of his lips. It's so dark…and…and foggy…so tired. His thoughts came in a random jumble.

Lovino sank to his knees as well. "F-Feli…wh-why?"

Feli smiled bitterly, "I just…wanted to be with you…"

Antonio noticed Lovi's confused expression and said, "He probably means me…"

Lovi cradled Feli's head in his lap. "Fr-Fratello…"

Feli's eyes glazed, and began to close. "I still…love you…An…tonio…"

Lovi stared at the body in his hands, then cried out, "FELICIANO!"

A/N: Yeah…I really don't know where this came from. I'm going to be posting a new Hetalia story soon. Later guys~! Ciao~!


End file.
